ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Invasion!
13, [[2012]. It's a beautiful scenery of high peaks, covered completely by snow, planted with a lot of pine trees, like the Alps. Snowfall continues to take place. Amidst these peaks is a unit of officials, working in the Luthor-Wayne climate Research Station. At its warehouses, Dr. Snow tries to repair the ham, a radio-frequency device, while Barry Allen (a.k.a the Flash) enters in to help her.] * Barry Allen: Need a hand, Dr. Snow? * Caitlin Snow: I don't know, Barry. Sat link's out. Internet and phone are down. Maybe this old ham can help us. You fitting in okay? People treating you well? * Barry Allen: (lamenting) Let's just say people aren't thrilled to live in close quarters with Krankcase, convicted Regime criminal. * Caitlin Snow: (correcting him) Pardoned Regime criminal. Give it time. They'll come around. (Barry nods. Dr. Snow successfully gets the ham repaired and switches it on. She tries to connect to Circular Quay & speaks on the mic.) L-W Base, are you there? (Some official responds frantically.) * Official: Dr. Snow? Thank God! Comms are down everywhere! These spaceships showed up, dropping a Robot army on the city. They're killing everyone. (In the background, Barry gets worried.) I'm not sure how long we can-- (There is an abrupt cut in the conversation. They lose the official in touch.) * Caitlin Snow: L-W Base! (turns toward Barry) How fast can you get to Circular Quay? * Barry Allen: My pardon agreement was pretty clear on "no powers." * Caitlin Snow: You think that matters when aliens are invading?! You helped tear down the Regime, Barry. That's why Mr. Wayne asked me to take you on. And if Batman thinks you earned a second chance, who are you to argue? (Barry thinks a lot about this, and finally agrees with Dr. Snow. He turns into The Flash and hurries to Metropolis at the speed of light. In Circular Quay, the Minotaur's robots are torturing and killing the innocent civilians. Just then, The Flash arrives and starts taking down all of these robots. In the skull ship, the Minotaur sees this in a holographic demonstration. The Troll approaches the Minotaur.) * The Minotaur: As predicted, Barry Allen has returned to action. * The Troll: The task force is ready. They'll enjoy this... scene cuts. In Circular Quay, The Flash searches for people in trouble and goes to save them. From a far building, the Gangster Bug takes aim at The Flash's leg and shoots him with his sniper successfully. The Flash falls and right in front of him comes his archenemy, Captain Cold. * Captain Cold: Nice aim, Gangster Bug. * The Troll: (On the microphone, to Captain Cold) Just get the job done. * Captain Cold: (to The Flash) That knee ain't healing super-fast at absolute zero. (Using his cold gun, he freezes the region where The Flash was shot.) * The Flash: (In pain) For God's sake, Cold, look around! * Captain Cold: Yeah, crazy day. Kinda like when Magnifico went nuts, and you went right along with him. * The Flash: Punish me later. We have to help these innocent people! * Captain Cold: The same "innocent people" who cheered Magnifico when he executed my friends? My sister?! * The Flash: I'm sorry, Cold. But you never hurt civilians. You're better than that. (The Flash gets up and Captain Cold tackles him.) * Captain Cold: Once upon a time, I was... fight. The Flash ousts Captain Cold in a round. * The Flash: You are going back to Iron Heights. Snart breaks free from his combo and they clash. * Captain Cold: You'll pay, Flash. * The Flash: Not till these boots melt. tie. The Flash defeats Captain Cold. * The Flash: Guess we both let each other down. scene cuts. In Darwin, Catwoman and the Gorilla army take the captured Dylar to a prison. Dylar sees The Minotaur's ship. They are the betas which absorb cities. Catwoman stops, gives Dylar a wink, releases her and starts fighting the Gorilla Army. Catwoman showed her true colours that she isn't The Troll's ally. * Dylar: Thanks, Kitty. I was hopin' you were Bruce's mole... * Catwoman: For all the good it did. The Troll never trusted me enough to share the whole "alien invasion" plan. * Dylar: We gotta help Cleral and Darna... (Both of them look at the ship again.) * Catwoman: We will. First, we need to get back to L.A.. If there's anything left of it... (They both leave. The scene cuts again. Flash searches for those robots to take them down & free the innocent people. A sound of sliding the barrel is heard, as the Gangster Bug appears.) * Gangster Bug: Runnin' a little slow, Flash. * The Flash: Retirement'll do that to you. (The Gangster Bug fires two bullets, only for The Flash to dodge them both. The Flash tackles The Gangster Bug.) What's with you, bug? You should be fighting this invasion! * Gangster Bug: Got no choice. The Troll put a nano-explosive in my head. His paw's on the trigger. (The Gangster Bug pulls a knife and stabs Flash at his arm.) So whether I like it or not... I gotta do The Troll's dirty work. [They fight. The Flash gets the better of the Gangster Bug and gains the upper level, but the insect breaks free from his combo and they clash.) * Gangster Bug: Miss retirements? * The Flash: Not when I'm stopping guys like you. tie. The Flash defeats the Gangster Bug. * The Flash: I know. It's just business. (Suddenly, someone as fast as The Flash, kicks him. The Flash falls down, noticing the attacker to be Eobard Thawne or the Reverse-Flash.) * Reverse-Flash: The Troll said you couldn't resist a good crisis. * The Flash: Eobard Thawne? You don't belong here... * Reverse-Flash: And miss the return of Barry Allen? (Eobard punches The Flash sideways and kicks him further. The Flash flees from the area and The Reverse-Flash chases him. They surpass villages, towns... until finally, they knock each other in a street filled with traffic. They finally stop in a construction area.) I ran a long way from the future to hurt you, Barry. But this timeline? It's all wrong. * The Flash: So go back to your own time, "Reverse-Flash"... (The Reverse-Flash kicks The Flash.) * Reverse-Flash: You think I haven't tried?! Your Regime buddies killed one of my ancestors--and now I'm trapped in a paradox! I can never go home... but at least I can hurt you! two speedsters battle. The Flash wins a round. * The Flash: There's only one fastest man alive. Thawne breaks free of Barry's combo and they clash. * Reverse-Flash: I was there at the beginning, Flash. * The Flash: Then, your race ends here. tie, but the Flash defeats his yellow counterpart, who runs away. * The Flash: Dunno how many more reunions I can take... (Shintora arrives at the scene.) * Shintora: Guess I could come back later. * The Flash: Shintora? No. Not today... * Shintora: (Moving towards Flash) Nice to see you, too, Barry. * The Flash: Whose dead hand you pry that ring from? * Shintora: You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me. * The Flash: Even after Lamil bailed on the Guardians to join the Sinestro Corps? * Shintora: The Guardians locked me up. But they also trained me to overcome my fears with rage. I earned the second chance they gave me. * The Flash: The Guardians made a mistake! Flash and Shintora fight. Though Shintora was big, The Flash knocks him down quickly. But the tiger villain breaks free from The Flash's combo and they clash. * Shintora: Now, do you see why red's my colour? * The Flash: Alright. We can share. tie. The Flash uses his super-move on Shintora and wins the fight. * The Flash: You were holding back, weren't you? (Flash understands Versad and gives him a helping hand to pick.) * Versad: I told you. I'm trying to make things right. Lamil betrayed my Corps, my planet and my friends. (sulkingly) And that's the worst part. * The Flash: All day I've been reminded how I failed to be a hero. How hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust. Guess we're both on that path. * Versad: (sentimental) We've a long way to go, Barry. It'd be a lot easier if we're together. (Both of them shake hands, gaining each other's trust. The scene cuts. The Flash reaches the Batcave and joins Beron. They both have a talk about the invasion and taking help.) * The Flash: We need help, don't we? * Beron: Not his (referring to Versad). * The Flash: (trying to convince Beron) You gave me a second chance. * Beron: Because you got your head straight and helped take down Magnifico. If he was still in charge... he'd still be wearing yellow. (A carton which was hanging above, was let loose (due to poor strength of the rope) and was about to fall on Beron, but Versad caught hold of it using his ring.) * Versad: I'm not that guy anymore. (looking at Beron) Look! I get why you don't trust me. But you should trust the Guardians. This ring means something. They put me through hell to get it back. (Waiting for Beron to respond, but he doesn't. Dejected...) Fine. I've got my orders. Just thought it'd help if we cooperate. (Versad walks away.) * Beron: Versad! (And Beron stops him.) Maybe it's time I widened my circle of trust. (Beron accepts Versad into his team.) * Versad: What can I do? (Beron, followed by The Flash and Versad walk towards each other.) * Beron: You're going to Atlantis. Our circle of trust needs Lenat and his Marines. * The Flash: You think he'll help? He's been off-radar since the Regime fell. * Versad: Uhm... He didn't like getting roped into the Regime by Magnifico. (Beron walks away.) He sure won't be happy to see me. * Beron: Get used to that. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2